


"That’s what I’m talking about!”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [15]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Explosion, Gen, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: There's a victorious whoop as they reach the main door and start across the road towards their car, and Hardison shouts at them to get down. Eliot instinctively reaches for Parker, catching her belt and yanking her behind the nearest vehicle.





	"That’s what I’m talking about!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> Again I ran out of time and am not quite happy with this.

Hardison is laughing wildly as Eliot and Parker run for the entrance of the abandoned tunnel system. They can hear him over the coms, it's almost as bad as when he raids in WoW, but now Eliot's scared of the consequences. They can also hear frantic typing and exchange a panicked look, picking up their pace. 

There's a victorious whoop as they reach the main door and start across the road towards their car, and Hardison shouts at them to get down. Eliot instinctively reaches for Parker, catching her belt and yanking her behind the nearest vehicle. The moment they're both behind it, there's an immense explosion from the caves, shaking the ground and setting off nearby car alarms. A moment later the door is blown outwards by a blast of fire and Eliot twists so Parker is behind him, keeping her tight against his chest.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

"Damn. It. Hardison!"

There's silence on the coms for a few moments as Hardison continues typing and the other two gasp for breath. Elliot slowly lets go and takes a step backward, twisting to face the destruction.

"We got what we needed right?"

"Yeah girl, I got you. Everything from financial documents to phone records." 

Parker steps up beside him, head tilted slightly as she takes in the devastation wrought by their partner. There's still small ground tremors every few minutes, and the fire they can see down the tunnel doesn't seem close to burning out, smoke billowing out the entrance. In the distance they can hear sirens starting to head their way.

"Car?"

"Car." 

They slowly turn and head the little way down the road to Eliot's charger, glancing back over their shoulders ever so often. There are times when people, even the two of them sometimes, forget exactly how powerful Hardison is when behind a computer and scary that makes him.


End file.
